Saving you
by PanicLovesAK47
Summary: When the Bella’s encounter an intruder, it’s up to Beca to save them.


It was around 9pm when it all started. Beca was sitting at Luke's desk at the radio station, working on a few different mixes. She was working later then usual because she promised Jesse that she would cover his shift whilst he sorted things out with his parents.

She was almost finished with her mix when she felt her phone vibrating underneath her hand. Beca turned it over to see Chloe's name flash up on the screen.

"Hey, Chloe what's up?" Beca questioned,leaning forward as she saved her mix. She was confused however, to not hear Chloe's bubbly voice over the phone, "Chloe?"

"Beca, there's someone in the house. We were watching a film when we heard a noise and locked the door to the bedroom. We're hiding now and we don't know what to do" Chloe almost gasped; Beca leaning forward, quickly logging off of the computer.

"Chloe calm down it's fine. I'm leaving now and I'm going to come over." She assured, locking the radio station door before crossing the road, on the way to the Bellas house.

"But Beca you can't, what if they're dangerous or they hurt you? Just stay outside and call 911." Chloe begged as Beca dialled 911, explaining everything that Chloe had told her before hanging up.

"Chloe I'm going inside." Beca whispered, walking towards the bellas house.

"Beca don't, just wait outside for the cops." Chloe pleaded but knew she wasn't going to get through to her in time.

"I can't let you get hurt Chlo. The cops are going to be 10 minutes, it's not soon enough. I can't put any of you in danger." Beca states, turning the corner as the Bella's house came into view.

"Right, I have to go, I'm outside. Don't worry, you're going to be fine. I love you guys." Chloe was about to respond when the phone cut out. She slowly removed her phone from her ear, staring down at the picture of Beca on her phone as she glanced up at Aubrey, her eyes glistening.

"Is she going to be okay?" Chloe stuttered, looking towards her as Aubrey glanced at the floor.

"I'm not sure but you know Beca, she doesn't take shit from anyone." Aubrey assured her, rubbing Chloe's back as all of the other Bella's looked sympathetically towards her.

Beca slowly edged the front door open, poking her head through, trying to find the figure. She glanced towards the kitchen and immediately saw the silhouette of a tall man, turned away from her.

She quickly stepped into the door and hid behind the sofa, pulling out her phone to text Chloe.

B: It's a guy Chlo, but i feel like I've seen him before

C: what does he look like?

B: I don't know, i only saw a silhouette of him.

C: please be careful Bec

B: I'll try

Beca looked up from her phone and peered around the corner of the sofa, only to find the figure not in the kitchen. She worriedly looked around for him only to stop and glance up seeing a figure looking down at her.

"Hey Beca." He smirked as she slid back, trying to make out his face and who he was.

"Tom...?" She stuttered as he nodded walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Beca questioned, glaring up at him, her eyebrows fusing.

"Oh you know, paying my girlfriend a visit." Tom almost growled,pulling her up off of the floor and shoving her roughly against the wall.

"My girlfriend, Tom." Beca growled back, not letting her feelings get to her, just yet.

"Huh?" Tom questioned, looking directly into her eyes.

"Chloe's mine and if you don't want me to hurt you, I suggest you leave right now." Beca stated, glaring at him.

"Now you see the thing is," he leaned into her ear, "I can do a lot more damage to you sweetie."

Beca's heart began to beat even faster when he leaned into her lips. She tried to pull away and move her head in every direction possible but he grabbed her face and forced his lips on hers.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She screamed, pushing him back, slapping him around the face.

"You're going to pay for the bitch." He growled wiping the blood from his mouth. Tom bolted towards her, slapping her back as she fell to the floor, Tom almost immediately leaning down. He grabbed her hand and pulled the knife out of his pocket, dragging it through her hand several times until she was begging him to stop, tears streaming down her face.

Tom leaned down, picking up her phone and started texting Chloe, threatening her if anything. Beca glanced around, cradling her hand, when she saw the knife lying on the floor. She glanced back up to Tom before leaning forward and grabbing it.

Before even thinking she forced it down into Tom's foot as he screamed out in pain, kicking her as she rolled across the floor, coming to a stop against the wall.

"Maybe I should go and teach Chloe a lesson not to get a bitch of a girlfriend like you." Tom growled, wrapping his sock around his foot before putting his shoe back on glaring at her as she staggered to get up.

"No, please. Do whatever you want me to me just don't hurt Chloe or anyone else, please." Beca stuttered, trying to stand up by herself, having to rely on the wall for support.

Tom smirked before walking over to her.

"Aubrey, I need to see if Beca's okay, we need to go and help her." Chloe stuttered, glancing over at everyone as they all looked at the floor.

"Chloe, it was Beca's choice to go there. She's protecting us, protecting you." Emily stated, glancing over at her.

"I suppose but I can't stand her risking her life for me, she's not as tough as she looks. Under that cold hard shell, she's...scared." Chloe confessed closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Stacie questioned as she sighed, looking up at everyone.

"Beca has, secrets, a lot. She's been through a lot in her childhood and now really and she tries to act tough and hard because that's what she's been taught to do, protecting her brother from her dad. He use to come home drunk and ever since her mum left she's promised her brother that she would protect him no matter what. She couldn't exactly get away from it because she was bullied at school, mentally and physically and it hasn't stopped. That's why she moved to Barden, to get away from him but some of Beca's ex's have come back to get revenge and we've run from all of them. I need to save Beca. After all she has been through. All she needs is love. To be loved." Chloe stated as everyone sat there, some in tears, some purely just staring at her.

Chloe was about to get up when her phone buzzed.

"I got a text from Beca" she stated, opening up the text to see a photo of Beca. Lying on the ground, bleeding. Chloe couldn't bare to look at it and threw her phone on the ground, hiding her face in her hands.

"That's it. I can't bare to wait here anymore. I have to go and save her. Girls stay up here no matter what." Chloe stated standing up as everyone nodded. She opened the door and slowly edged down the corridor.

She hesitated before stepping down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she saw Beca lying on th floor and almost immediately ran towards her, diving down next to her.

"Bec, can you hear me." Chloe questioned slowly rolling her over as she saw blood practically everywhere. She gently cupped her face, rubbing her check as tears started to appear in Chloe's eyes.

"Chlo.." Beca questioned, her voice just a frail whisper as Chloe nodded holding her hand only to have Beca wince. She glanced down at her hand and saw several cuts placed randomly across her palm.

"Sweetie, you're going to be fine okay?" Chloe cried, kissing her head gently. She gently sat behind her pulling her into his lap.

"Hey baby." Chloe turned around to see Tom standing there, a sickening look on his face.

"How dare you tom. How fucking dare you." She growled as Tom go even closer, glaring down at Beca ,smirking.

"Such a sad, little bitch, i don't know why you are going out with her. She's such a pussy." Chloe carefully put Beca down, glaring at him.

"What did you say?" She growled, standing up as he walked towards her. Chloe backed up to the wall, Tom close to her.

"I said, you dumped me for a piece of shit." Chloe's eyebrows fused as she brought her hands up to his neck and squeezed it as he easily grabbed her wrists and pushing her back. By this time, Beca had leant herself against the wall, looking up at the two.

Tom threw Chloe to the floor as she hit her head on the side table. He brought out a gun and aimed it at her.

"Bye bye Chloe" He smirked but before he could pull the trigger, Beca had pulled his arm away and they were both fighting for the gun.

"Beca.. don't." Chloe whispered holding her head as she watched the fight continue in front of her.

Tom had most control over the gun and had shot it multiple times, one hitting his leg but it continued. He grabbed a knife out of his pocket and had managed to pin Beca down bringing it down in her thigh once before Chloe could stop it.

"Tom, I never fucking loved you. I don't even know how anyone could love you, no wonder your mum left." Chloe stated as Tom stopped, turning to her.

"You're wrong! You're wr-" His sentence was cut short when Aubrey ran down the stairs and shot him in the head as he fell to the floor. Dead.

"Beca." Chloe cried, picking her up as they all walked outside, waiting for the police.

"Chloe, I love you." Beca whispered as she smiled, leaning forward to kiss her.

"I love you too. Don't ever do that again." Chloe growled as Beca giggled, smiling up at her.

"No promises."


End file.
